La visita del Rey
by tsuyu-san
Summary: Luego del torneo de fuerza entre universos, La Corporación Cápsula tendrá un inesperado visitante que revolucionará a toda la familia. Vegeta tendrá que enfrentar muchas de sus inseguridades y deudas del pasado si quiere defender a su esposa y sus hijos. ¿Podrá su padre convencerlo de que está cometiendo un error y que debe cambiar de vida?
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, les traigo una nueva historia. espero que la disfruten y sepan disculpar cualquier incoherencia que pueda tener. Gracias por los comentarios, por seguir mis historias y tenerlas entre sus favoritas. un abrazo enorme.

Tsuyu-san

DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de akira toriyama.

La Visita del Rey

Prefacio

Era un día soleado de primavera en el cual Vegeta y Trunks decidieron una cumplir la promesa pendiente:

Desde el nacimiento de Bulla, y los torneos de fuerza en donde la Tierra había sido parte, padre e hijo habían ido pospuesto mucho sus tardes de entrenamiento.

\- Papá, me gustaría que me acompañaras hoy con los videojuegos- le confesó Trunks a su padre mientras apagaba la cámara de gravedad.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso de esas cosas, Trunks- le respondió

\- Si, lo sé. Es solo que siempre entrenamos, quisiera variar de vez en cuando.

Vegeta suspiró, lo pensó unos instantes, y terminó accediendo a la petición de su hijo. Trunks pocas veces faltaba a sus entrenamientos, siempre estaba muy presto a aprender y seguir sus enseñanzas, y era cierto que no solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos de otra forma.

Trunks voló de felicidad, se fue a duchar rápidamente y apareció en la sala donde estaba el televisor más grande, con la remera puesta al revés y los abrojos de las zapatillas desprendidos. Se apresuró a preparar todos los artefactos y el juego para cuando llegara su padre.

Vegeta no demoró más de quince minutos, sin embargo, el pequeño Saiyayin sintió que había transcurrido una eternidad.

No era la primera vez que su padre jugaba con él, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Trunks tenía nuevos juegos y debía explicarle nuevamente cuáles eran los objetivos, el reglamento y los controles adecuados.

A Vegeta le parecían una pérdida de tiempo. Si bien se podía aprender algunas cosas con esos juegos, entrenando y peleando podías aprender aún más.

Trunks sabía lo que su padre pensaba, y trataba de elegir temáticas relacionadas a viajes espaciales, peleas, estrategias, y cualquier cosa que desafiara el ingenio de su padre.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban bastante concentrados con las misiones que el juego les ofrecía. Sin embargo, Bulma los llamó para disfrutar de unos pasteles y ninguno de los dos puso resistencia a la invitación.

\- Eso estuvo muy bien – señaló Trunks

\- La próxima vez deberíamos practicar algún juego de mi planeta – propuso Vegeta.

\- ¡Eso sería aún mejor!- gritó emocionado su hijo.

\- Hoy ya no hay tiempo, pero lo haremos pronto.

Capítulo 1

En un planeta lejano, las autoridades de toda una especie se reunían para debatir cómo evitar su propia extinción.

\- El núcleo está muy inestable, podría explotar en cualquier momento- explicó un ser delgado de ojos grandes que frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Acaso la ciencia no puede darlos una solución? ¡No puede ser algo único!

\- Sin embargo, lo es. No se conocen casos similares a este. En los libros y registros de investigación no hay antecedentes de esta magnitud.- señaló un científico con extrema seriedad y preocupación.

Las voces se pisaban unas a otras intentando llegar a algún punto positivo, pero el tiempo se agotaba y la solución parecía imposible.

\- Se equivoca.- agregó el único ser de ciencia que no se había exacerbado. Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, solo pensando- Hubo un planeta una vez. Estaba en la Galaxia del Norte y mi abuelo fue testigo de lo que le estaba por ocurrir. Él me habló una vez de ello, pero pensé que podía ser un delirio de su edad, me parecía que no era el científico brillante de su juventud.

\- ¡Ya dinos cuál era ese planeta!- gritó el político de bigote y gran barriga.

\- El Planeta Plant- respondió

\- ¿Te refieres al planeta de saiyayines? ¿El planeta Vegeta?

\- Fue antes de que la raza guerrera dominara. La guerra aún no había terminado.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos con esta información? – preguntó el hombre delgado- El planeta dejó de existir y la raza está casi extinta. Ya no debe haber ningún registro.

\- El Príncipe de los Saiyayines aún está vivo. Podemos localizarlo. – propuso un personaje de cabello largo y rojo como la sangre.

\- Eso no servirá de nada – agregó el calmado científico- el Príncipe aún no había nacido y el planeta fue destruido antes de que pudiera llegar a ser educado como heredero. Ni siquiera el Rey Vegeta había llegado a gobernante cuando ello ocurrió.

\- Pero el Rey Vegeta está muerto. ¿No hay nadie a quien podamos acudir?- indagó otro científico.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Habían visto durante un instante un leve rayo de esperanza que se apagó con rapidez. Todos se miraban y murmuraban, sin saber qué podían hacer, hasta que un joven se atrevió a presentar su idea.

\- Escuché que existen unos objetos que nos permiten hablar con personas que estén muertas.

\- ¿Te refieres a las esferas del dragón? No hay tiempo para reunirlas. Si fuese así podríamos pedirle que salve al planeta.- agregó el hombre delgado.

\- No. Son cosas diferentes. Son similares a esas creaciones del planeta Namek, pero no tienen tanto poder. Estas están creadas para comunicarse con quienes ya no están en este mundo.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en mente?- indagó el científico más serio.

\- Hablar con el Rey Vegeta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría acceder a esas esferas?- preguntó uno de los políticos en medio de un gran silencio.

\- No más de 24 horas.- dijo tímidamente el joven

\- Bien. Hazlo- le ordenó.

Un pequeño grupo se marchó rápidamente junto al responsable de la misión mientras otros se quedaban para pensar en un plan de respaldo.

Las 24 horas no se cumplían cuando todo ya estaba dispuesto para iniciar la comunicación.

El nerviosismo y la ansiedad los hacía transpirar. No podían fallarle a su pueblo.

Nadie había usado nunca esas esferas antes. Sin embargo, al verlas iluminadas supieron que era el instante para llamar al Rey Vegeta.

El joven encargado de la tarea temblaba. Su falta de información sobre esos objetos lo hacían dudar. ¿Y si faltaba algo para llevar a cabo esa ceremonia?, ¿Cómo sabría si algo no andaba bien?. Sin embargo, de repente, un vapor denso y asfixiante se generó espontánea sobre las esferas. Todos los presentes comenzaron a toser, pero cuando se disipó esa nube y levantaron la vista, un ser con traje de guerrero, abundante cabello y mirada hostil estaba ante ellos.

\- Es el Rey Vegeta- Dijo en un suspiro uno de los hombres más viejos.

Todos estaban atónitos. No sabían que se les presentaría en carne y hueso. Pensaron que solo sería una voz o algo más espectral.

El Rey miraba a su alrededor un tanto desconcertado. Miró sus manos y su cuerpo restaurado.

\- Su alteza. No era nuestra intención molestarlo, pero lo necesitamos- dijo en jovencito.

El Saiyayin los miró, no dijo nada, pero parecía esperar que continuaran hablando.

\- Nuestro planeta está por explotar, de la misma manera que el suyo hace ya mucho tiempo. Necesitamos saber cómo revertirlo.

El Rey parecía muy tranquilo. Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando nuevamente a estar vivo. Era difícil saberlo. No había pronunciado palabra alguna, hasta que de repente miró al joven y comenzó a explicar algo sobre magnetización e inversión del vector del eje central y los anillos. El jovencito estaba desconcertado, pero a sus espaldas, los científicos tomaban notas y hacían cálculos con una risa nerviosa y desesperada.

El Saiyayin se acercó más a ellos y todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

\- Debemos pedirle perdón. No sabíamos que nuestro deseo lo traería a la vida nuevamente- se disculpó uno.- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para recompensarlo por su ayuda y por nuestra intromisión?

\- No voy a permanecer vivo mucho tiempo.- comenzó a explicar el Rey Vegeta con una fuerte voz ronca. – Pero lo suficiente como para cumplir mi deseo. Hay algo que pueden hacer por mi: llévenme a ver al Príncipe de los saiyayines.

Capítulo 2

\- Papá, ¿no es un tanto peligroso para ser un deporte?

\- Supongo. Algunas personas murieron jugando, pero tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no morir.

Trunks palideció y empezó a dudar si era una buena idea seguir adelante.

\- Entonces…- dijo el niño- tengo q escapar de ti.

\- Si. Puedes correr o volar. Lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿Cuándo se termina? ¿Cómo sabré si he ganado?

\- Es por tiempo. Pondré el cronómetro en 5 minutos.- explicó Vegeta mientras apretaba los botones de un reloj de muñeca.

\- Me parece poco tiempo – se quejó Trunks.

\- Créeme, cuando estes jugando te parecerá una eternidad.

El sonido que daba comiendo al juego sonó y Trunks voló rápidamente lejos de su padre, quien esperó unos segundos y salió tras él. Sus cuerpos rompían con la resistencia del viento sin dificultad. Se elevaban hacia arriba, luego bajaban nuevamente, hasta que Vegeta empezó a disparar.

Los rayos de energía rodeaban a Trunks, quien comenzó a pensar cómo evadirlos y ganar el juego. Mientras estuviese en el cielo se encontraba expuesto, por lo que decidió escabullirse por entre los edificios del predio de la corporación. Vegeta no fue cuidadoso al disparar y varios edificios y árboles sufrieron daños. El niño tambien producía sus destrozos al chocar con diferentes edificaciones.

Como había predicho Vegeta, el tiempo pasaba lento, sin embargo, repentinamente ambos saiyayines sintieron una presencia extraña en el cielo.

En solo unos segundos, una pequeña y vieja nave aterrizó, llamando la atención y preocupación de ambos.

Vegeta no tardó en acercarse y prepararse para cualquier enfrentamiento. Pero de aquella puerta metálica saldría algo para lo que realmente no estaba listo.

Trunks se había colocado atrás de su padre, inconscientemente buscando su protección.

La gran compuerta se abrió y una figura familiar apareció ante Vegeta. No era posible que fuese real. Tal vez estaba soñando, o confundiéndose.

\- No es posible- murmuró el Saiyayin.

Trunks miró el pálido rostro de su padre y se preocupó. Era como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

El singular personaje camino lento pero decidido y una vez que se encontró a solo dos pasos de Vegeta, se detuvo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad, hijo?- preguntó con cierta ironía.

Vegeta estaba congelado, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su padre estaba parado frente a él, hizo una leve reverencia y se aclaró la garganta.

La nave se preparó para el despegue y en solo unos minutos había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? – dijo finalmente el príncipe.

\- No eres muy cálido recibiendo a tu padre. Estaré vivo solo por un tiempo y quería saber cuál fue el destino de mi raza.

\- ¿Padre?- exclamó el sorprendido Trunks. El parecido con Vegeta había llamado su atención, pero no esperaba que fuese familia.

Vegeta se volteó a ver a su hijo y con su mano le indicó que se acercara. El pequeño lo hizo, pero muy tímidamente. La confusión inundaba la escena para todos.

\- Te presento a mi hijo Trunks.- dijo primeramente al Saiyayin, antes de dirigirse al pequeño.- Él es el Rey Vegeta, mi padre.

El soberano miró al niño con curiosidad. No tenía ningún rasgo Saiyayin.

\- ¿Dónde está su cabello y ojos oscuros? ¿Dónde está su cola?- preguntó un tanto molesto.

Vegeta estaba nervioso. Ver a su padre vivo revivía muchas cosas de su propio pasado. No estaba seguro de cómo tratarlo, ni qué estaba haciendo ahí. Se sentía sumamente ajeno. No le tenía miedo, pero su visita lo había desestabilizado emocionalmente. Necesitaba unos minutos para tomar consciencia de esa nueva realidad.

\- Trunks es mitad Saiyayin. – le explicó- Heredó los rasgos de su madre.

\- Una mujer distinta de nuestra especie… - agregó el Rey con cierto grado de repulsión que enojó a Vegeta.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes nada más que decir?¿Qué haces aquí? Algún comentario sobre la aniquilación de nuestra raza. ¿Nada?.

\- ¡Más respeto, soy tu padre, y tu rey!- le gritó.

\- ¡Ya no eres un Rey!- Trunks se sorprendió ante el enojo de su padre y su agarró con fuerza de él- ¡Ya no hay planeta, ni súbditos!. ¡¿Qué quieres?!

De repente, un fuerte grito se oyó de unos de los edificios de la Corporación Cápsula.

\- ¡VEGETA! ¡TRUNKS!

La voz de Bulma resonó por todo el predio. Todos se giraron para observar cómo se acercaba rápidamente en un transporte aerodeslizable.

Vegeta miró a su hijo y le dijo que se marchara.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vaya?

\- No se, no importa. Vete con él hijo de Kakarotto.

Trunks voló disimuladamente y cuando su madre llegó, él ya se había perdido.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?!- dijo la peliazul mirando a los ojos a Vegeta, e ignorando la extraña presencia. - ¿acaso querían destruir todo el lugar? Bulla se asustó mucho.

\- Bulma – respondió Vegeta con seriedad y suavemente- No es un buen momento.

En ese momento la mujer se percató de que el Saiyayin no estaba solo y al notar quién lo acompañaba, no lo se llevó una gran sorpresa, si no que tuvo que suspender el regaño.

\- Veo que no- señaló- Hola. Soy Bulma, la esposa de Vegeta.

La mujer saludó amablemente, sin estar muy segura cómo dirigirse a su suegro. Se sentía incómoda de llevar musculosa, ropa engrasada y guantes de trabajo. Ella amagó a darle la mano, pero luego pensó qué tal vez no sería buena idea.

El Rey la miró de la cabeza a los pies mientras sostenía una expresión de desaprobación claramente evidente.

\- Tal vez deberíamos entrar- dijo Bulma con paciencia e intentando enfriar un poco el ambiente.

Caminaron hasta su casa y el Rey Vegeta los siguió en silencio y con un paso casi militar. Ni siquiera la muerte había borrado su dedicación a la política y la guerra.

Vegeta iba al mismo paso que Bulma, soltando pequeños suspiros imperceptibles para su padre, pero preocupantes para su mujer.

\- ¿Bulla está bien? – preguntó finalmente en voz baja.

\- Si. Estaba durmiendo y se sorprendió mucho con los estruendos.- explicó Bulma con calma. – Ahora tiene el ciclo de sueño cambiado. Va a ser difícil tratar con ella esta noche.

La entrada al hogar se encontraba a solo unos pasos y Vegeta sentía como si su mundo estuviese a punto de ser invadido por enemigos. Había pasado tantos años inmerso en esa burbuja protectora, dejando atrás todas aquellas cosas que le habían producido dolor y enojo, que tener que rememorar recuerdos, sentimientos, sensaciones lo fastidiaba grandemente.

Bulma se estaba por dirigir a la habitación de Bulla, pero Vegeta la detuvo.

\- Yo iré.- le dijo

La mujer se encontró sola con su suegro, pero no dejaría que el ambiente volviera a ponerse incómodo. Ella ya había lidiado con un Saiyayin malhumorado, vengativo, orgullo y de mal carácter. Ya tenía experiencia en ese terreno.

\- Ponte cómodo. Iré a buscar algo a la cocina.

El Rey Vegeta observó el lugar. Era muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero era bastante cálido y los asientos parecían cómodos. Sin embargo, no se puso cómodo como le señaló Bulma, si no que fue tras Vegeta.

El Saiyayin estaba en la habitación de su hija inquieta. La pequeña se reía y jugaba con sus manitas.

\- No es momento de jugar, vete a dormir- le ordenó su padre que estaba junto a la cuna.

Ella lo miraba y le regalaba las más divertidas sonrisas.

El Rey observaba a su hijo desde el umbral de la puerta sin decir una palabra.

Vegeta apoyó su mano en los ojos de la bebé y le repitió " no más risas, tienes que dormir". De a poco, ella se calmó y cayó dormida nuevamente.

Vegeta aún miraba a su hija cuando le dirigió la palabra a su padre.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada sobre por qué estás vivo y qué haces aquí? Sin ironías ni preguntas retóricas, por favor.

El Rey se tomó unos instantes, pero respondió al pedido del príncipe.

\- Me deben quedar unas semanas. Fui revivido para hablar sobre un antiguo problema de nuestro planeta. Antes de volver a morir quería conocer el estado de mi legado.

\- No hay mucho para observar.- respondió Vegeta mientras volvía a la sala donde Bulma había llevado unas tazas.

"Mandare a preparar una habitación" había dicho. Dando por hecho que el Rey se quedaría.

\- No sé que tienes planeado hacer, pero puedes quedarte aquí. Más tarde se sirve la cena, si quieres puedes ir a darte un baño o descansar- explicó Vegeta.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se dirigía a su padre que no sabía cómo tratar con él. Ya no era Rey. No necesitaba protocolos, ni nada parecido. No había realeza, ni planeta. No había nada más que él y su familia. Lo trató con cordialidad, sin ceremonias, como si se tratase de otro invitado, aunque eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Era como si le faltase algo. Como si estuviese haciendo algo mal. Pero al mirar con detenimiento, lo único fuera de lugar era la presencia de su padre allí.

El Rey no dijo nada y siguió obedientemente al personal de la casa que iba a mostrarle su habitación.

Vegeta suspiró y Bulma no tardó en acercarse. Ella sentía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero había que tener la mejor actitud, o todo se volvería más difícil de sobrellevar.

\- ¿Trunks está en casa de Goten?- le interrogó.

El Saiyayin no supo que responder. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y al mismo tiempo no quería delatar a su hijo.

\- No podrás protegerlo de mi, Vegeta- dijo Bulma con gracia.

Al llamar a la casa de Goku, supo inmediatamente que estaba allí.

\- Dile que venga a cenar- le pidió la peliazul a Milk.

Cuando oscureció, el niño llegó tímidamente, bañado y cambiado, con sus ropas sucias en un pequeño bolso prestado.

\- Ve a la mesa.- le dijo su madre sin aires de reprimenda.

En el salón estaba su padre y su abuelo. Un incómodo silencio inundaba el cuarto y ninguno se miraba a la cara. Por fortuna Bulma no tardó en unirse, y junto con ella, la comida. Había pedido que mandaran a preparar una mayor variedad de platos, por si al Rey no llegaba a agradarle alguno. Sin embargo, él no comió demasiado, y al cabo de un rato de observarlos se marchó sin mediar palabra.

Vegeta fluctuaba entre la molestia y la impaciencia. La cena fue más relajada cuando se marchó, pero no lo suficiente como para disfrutarla.

\- Mañana hablaremos un poco de las travesuras de hoy – le dijo a su hijo seriamente, antes de marcharse rápidamente al dormitorio.

Vegeta se había lanzado sobre la cama y se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Bulma se acurrucó a su lado y esperó a que él dijera algo. Se limitó a acariciar su pecho fuerte y observar su marcada respiración.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – preguntó finalmente la mujer.

\- No, realmente- respondió con resignación el Saiyayin.

\- Creo que no le caí bien- agregó Bulma

\- Creo que yo tampoco

\- Tal vez debería haberme presentado como la "Princesa de la Tierra"

A Vegeta le dio gracia el comentario y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No creo que hubiese funcionado- confesó.

\- ¿Estás menospreciando mi supremacía en la tierra, Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyayines?- dijo irónicamente Bulma mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

\- No, pero debes reconocer que no es fácil lidiar con un hombre orgulloso, de mal carácter y potencial asesino

\- Ja! Créeme que tengo más experiencia de lo que crees.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi? – preguntó el príncipe con suspicacia- Es distinto. Tú me gustabas.

Bulma se sorprendió de la confesión de Vegeta y se posicionó más cómodamente sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que lo dices tan abiertamente?- susurró ella.

\- Estábamos hablando de mi padre, no cambies el tema- le ordenó él intentando escapar de su propio tropiezo.

\- Olvidemos de él por un rato. Has estado todo el día preocupado y molesto. Déjame ayudarte a relajarte.

Bulma comenzó a besar a Vegeta. Sus labios húmedos insistían en que dejará atrás ese horrible día. El Saiyayin acarició la sensual curva de la espalda de la peliazul. El roce comenzaba a tomar un ritmo excitante cuando de repente alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos se sorprendieron y sobresaltaron.

\- No tengo opción – bufó Vegeta, volviendo al estado de preocupación y ahora también decepción.

Bulma se hizo a un lado, pero rápidamente le tomó la mano, indicando que aguardara un segundo.

\- Todo va a estar bien. Aquí te espero.

\- Gracias.- susurró Vegeta antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Al Saiyayin no le sorprendió su visita.

\- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo su padre mientras se alejaba.

Fueron al balcón que estaba al otro lado de la casa, donde nadie podía oírlos. Vegeta sentía como si estuviese yendo a su propia destrucción, y sin poder nacer nada para evitarlo.

Al llegar, el Rey lo miró con recelo y comenzó a hablar.

\- Dime a qué estás jugando, Vegeta.

\- No sé de qué hablar – respondió, aunque en realidad si lo sabía.

\- ¡No te burles de mi! ¿Qué es toda esta… historia de niños? ¿De verdad esta es tu vida? Te la pasas entre almohadones, jugando a no sé qué, mientras nuestra raza perece.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- respondió con molestia.

\- Deberías haber tomado un planeta y comenzado a reconstruir nuestro imperio. Pensé qué tal vez este planeta te pertenecía, pero me equivoqué. En vez de buscar una buena hembra para recuperar nuestra raza, estás perdiendo el tiempo con esa ramera humana, débil e irrespetuosa; creando mestizos inútiles que solo te significan una carga.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que hables así de mi esposa y mis hijos?- gritó Vegeta con indignación.

\- ¿Esposa e hijos?- respondió con ironía- No puedes llamar esposa e hijos a eso. ¿Qué sucedió contigo, Vegeta? Eres débil y cobarde, igual que esos mestizos que llamas tu descendencia.

\- Mi hijo mestizo y debil puede patearte el culo cuando quiera. – lo desafió.

\- Eso quisiera verlo- se burló el Rey.

\- Lo hará. No tengas dudas.- dijo Vegeta, ansioso porque Trunks le pierda una paliza a ese desgraciado.

\- ¿Dónde está el guerrero de sangre fría que aspirabas a ser? ¿Acaso olvidaste que eres nuestro príncipe? Eres el último descendiente de la familia real. Y sin embargo, estas aquí, perdido detrás de los ojos bonitos de una zorra.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó con molestia, aguantando las ganar de golpear a su padre. "Paciencia, Vegeta, paciencia. Todo a su tiempo" se decía.

\- Voy a usar todo el tiempo que me quede para mostrarte que estás equivocado. Voy a hacer que cambies de opinión y redirecciones tu patética vida. Créeme, lo harás. - amenazó con firmeza el rey, dejando al principe con sus preocupaciones en la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos y amigas. gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el primer capitulo. Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. a quien no leyera mi historia " **descubriendo** **un** **nuevo** **universo** ", este capitulo hace una pequeña referencia. DBZ Y DBS ni sus personajes me pertenecen. son de akkra toriyama.

Capitulo 2

Vegeta fue temprano a despertar a Trunks.

\- ¿Sucedió algo, papá?- preguntó el niño mientras daba vueltas en la cama

\- A tu abuelo le gustaría pelear contigo- explicó.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si. Pero él lleva mucho tiempo muerto. Necesito que seas suave al principio. Sin embargo, si le ganas, podrás tener esa cosa que tanto querías comprar la semana pasada.

\- ¡¿Te refieres al video juego?!, pero mamá ya me dijo que no.- dijo emocionado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, yo haré que diga que si.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eres increíble!

\- Ahora cámbiate, te espero afuera en 20 minutos.

El Rey aguardaba en el predio cuando cuando Vegeta y su hijo llegaron. Trunks miró exaltado a su padre y este le guiñó un ojo. Sabía que su pequeño era poderoso y al mismo tiempo muy noble.

Ambos contrincantes te pusieron en posición de pelea. La mirada suave de Trunks se transformó en un gesto desafiante. Como le había enseñado su padre, esperó hasta que su oponente atacara primero. El Rey Vegeta se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él. Sus golpes era lentos y pesados. Trunks intentó mantener el débil ritmo de su abuelo. Esperó a que se acostumbrara nuevamente a los movimientos de pelea.

El Rey Vegeta se sentía incómodo de que ese mestizo pudiera pelear a su nivel. " Estoy fuera de estado" se dijo. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los minutos se sentía más libre y ágil. Al mismo tiempo Trunks aumentaba la exigencia. De a poco el nivel de dificultad fue incrementándose y el Rey Vegeta empezaba a sentir la presión, hasta que logró golpearlo fuertemente, sin importarle que se tratara de un niño.

En un momento de respiro, el soberano evaluó su propio desempeño y se sintió satisfecho por poder mantener esa pelea y consideró que el niño no era gran cosa, tal como se había imaginado. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que su nieto se sintiera desafiado y empezara a desplegar todo su potencial.

Trunks se emocionaba cada vez más con cada golpe que daba y el Rey no daba a basto, finalmente, el pequeño sintió que era momento de lucirse y con un gran resplandor que se desprendió de su cuerpo, y una ola de energía que surgió de su interior, se transformó en súper Saiyayin. Con un solo golpe en ese estado el Rey Vegeta cayó al suelo y la pelea finalizó.

Trunks se sintió contento de pasar tiempo con su nuevo abuelito y de haber ganado. Ahora tendría su nuevo juego y su padre se sentía más que satisfecho.

Padre e hijo chocaron sus puños en señal de victoria y se dirigieron al interior de la casa, dejando al Rey de espaldas sobre la verde hierba.

"Está cansado, dale tiempo para recuperarse" le dijo Vegeta a su hijo para que no se preocupara, aunque en realidad poco le importaba qué le sucediera.

Bulma estaba en su escritorio de trabajo haciendo una última revisión de unos planos cuando se sorprendió de las fuertes manos que empezaron a acariciar sus caderas.

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó ella.

Él apoyó su cuerpo sobre la delicada espalda de la peliazul mientras se acercaba a su oído.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?- le susurró de tal forma que un escalofrío fue inminente.

\- Estas de muy buen humor- destacó Bulma mientras acariciaba las inquietas manos de su esposo.

\- Si. No puedo negar eso. Siento que debería hacer algo por Trunks también- explicó- ¿Por qué no le compramos ese tonto juego que tanto quiere?

\- ¡Ya se lo que estás haciendo! ¡Estás intentando chantajearme mientras me seduces!

\- Claro que no.- mintió el Saiyayin

Vegeta se separó del cuerpo de su esposa porque el ki de su padre se aproximaba.

\- La negociación sigue abierta- dijo Bulma mientras volvía a sus papeles.

De repente, el Rey apareció con su cara pálida y cubierta de sudor frío.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu mestizo podía transformarse en el legendario súper Saiyayin?!

Vegeta sintió la satisfacción de que su plan saliera perfecto.

\- No creí que fuera necesario, después de todo no te interesan mis hijos débiles y frágiles.

El Rey Vegeta estaba agitado y furioso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte un niño de tan poca edad?

\- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que perder tiempo con mi hija.- dijo irónicamente Vegeta, marchándose y dejando a su padre sin las respuestas que buscaba y con una sorpresa muy difícil de describir.

Bulma miró la escena y supo rápidamente que pasaba. En cierta medida sentía pena por aquel hombre. Tenía esa mirada llena de confusión que Vegeta solía tener cuando aún no podía transformarse en súper Saiyayin.

\- Serviremos el almuerzo temprano. No faltes.- señaló Bulma con una blanca sonrisa al ver que el soberano se marchaba.

Durante la tarde, Vegeta y Trunks terminaban de entrenar cuando el Rey volvió a la casa. Se encerró en su habitación y Bulma hizo enviar comida y demás cosas.

"No te preocupes por él, no lo merece" le dijo su esposo.

Nuevamente estaban en su habitación cuando el Rey llamó nuevamente a la puerta. Vegeta, con aires de triunfo, salió para reunirse con él.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes para decir ahora?- preguntó Vegeta.

\- Cada vez te entiendo menos -confesó – Tu hijo puede trasformarse en el legendario súper Saiyayin. ¿Acaso tú también puedes?

\- Si- respondió el príncipe de forma corta y seca.

\- Es decir que tú y tu hijo lograron lo que muchas generaciones de saiyayines nunca alcanzaron, y consideraron leyenda, y lo único que hicieron es corretear por aquí. Estoy muy sorprendido, Príncipe Vegeta. Nunca pensé que fueras tan estupido.

Vegeta no esperaba que su padre reaccionara así. Con la victoria de Trunks pensó que dejaría de cuestionarlo. Él era poderoso, su hijo también lo era. El Rey ya no tenía derecho a denigrarlos. ¿Por qué continuaba haciéndolo?

\- Tienen el poder suficiente para continuar conquistando planetas, nadie podría pararlos.

\- Otra vez con eso.- bufó Vegeta.

\- ¡Si! ¡Otra vez con esto! Es que no me entra en la cabeza en qué te has convertido. Cuando eras un niño pensaba que tenías alma de conquistador y de guerrero, que llegarías muy lejos, pero…

\- Destruyeron nuestro planeta- interrumpió el príncipe.

\- Voy a plantearte una situación hipotética, Vegeta. ¿Quién serías tú si nuestro planeta aún existiera? ¿Serias así, como eres ahora, o como cuando eras niño? ¿Habrías elegido esta vida por encima de la que perdiste? ¿Quién es tu verdadero "Yo"? Creo que te estás engañando a ti mismo, hijo. Solo piénsalo. – explicó suavemente el Rey, y luego se marchó a su habitación.

Vegeta volvió a la cama, sin darle ninguna importancia a lo que su padre dijo. Bulma lo esperaba despierta.

\- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó su mujer.

\- Si, lo está. – respondió Vegeta mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro …?- indagaba la peliazul cuando Vegeta la interrumpió con un beso largo y profundo.

Bulma notó que cada vez que ella iba a pronunciar palabra alguna, él volvía a besarla, y entendió que él realmente solo quería perderse allí, entre la calidez de las sábanas y sus brazos. Vegeta no decía nada, solo buscaba el cuerpo de su esposa, como si quisiera llenar un vacio en sí mismo.

Vegeta no podía conciliar el sueño y miraba el techo sin parar. El planteo de su padre lo hacía pensar. Imaginaba que su planeta aún existía y se decía " ¿Dónde estaría yo si fuese así?" Él era el príncipe, no podía estar en la tierra.

Se imaginó dos supuestas realidades. La primera: su planeta nunca fue destruido, y la segunda: hoy en día su planeta vuelve a existir.

Vegeta se volteó y miró la desnuda espalda de su mujer que descansaba a su lado. Miró la cómoda habitación llena de cosas de ambos. Miró por la ventana las luces que llenaban el legado paisaje de la ciudad. Observo las fotos de Trunks y su pequeña recién nacida Bulla, que colgaban en la pared.

Si su planeta no se hubiese destruido, nunca habría llegado allí ( por lo menos para quedarse). Volvió a mirar la sensual silueta de Bulma, y entendió que él nunca se hubiese fijado en ella.

"Era impensable" pensaba. Probablemente ya hubiese conseguido una esposa de su raza con la que tener hijos puros, antes de llegar a la tierra. Una mujer con rasgos de saiyayin, fuerte, orgullosa y miembro de la realeza. Vivirían en el palacio. Ese edificio de altas paredes y de piedra fría. Llevarían la ropa formal de los saiyayines y nadie usaría esos perfumes que usan en la tierra. Tendrían hijos. El mayor se llamaría igual que él y de seguro tendría sus rasgos. Los más débiles serían enviados a otros planetas o estrellas. De repente, la imagen de Trunks y Bulla llegó a su memoria. ¿Hubiese él podido enviar a esos dos hijos a algún lugar extraño de la galaxia? ¿En que estaba pensando?. Vegeta sintió un escalofrío, porque si su planeta no hubiese sido destruido, probablemente hubiese tenido que enviarlos. Sí, a su hijo Trunks y a su pequeña Bulla.

Sin embargo, si él nunca hubiese conocido a Bulma, sus hijos no hubiesen existido. Bulma estaría casada con otro hombre. Uno humano. Pensar en esa idea lo molestaba demasiado. Trunks y Bulla serían hijos de otro. Bulma había elegido esos nombres, y probablemente también hubiesen sacado los rasgos de su madre. Ellos existirían aún sin Vegeta.

Aunque él llegase a la tierra, y Bulma no estuviese casada, ella no se fijaría en él, y de eso había pruebas. Solo una palabra: namekusein.

Tal vez todo hubiese sido más simple y drástico. Tal vez hubiese destruido el planeta Tierra antes de llegar a la adolescencia. Quién sabe.

Sin embargo, él sería el príncipe, y luego el Rey. Gobernaría el universo y sería sumamente poderoso. Al no conocer a Bulma y sus hijos no hubiese sufrido por no tenerlos. A pesar de todo ello, odiaba plantearse esa realidad. No le gustaba. Y además, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si hoy apareciera nuevamente su planeta y su raza? Las cosas se complicarían aún más. Él tendría que elegir. Y no se supone que elija donde vivir. Tendría que elegir quién ser: el soberano fuerte que todos esperan, o el esposo y padre que su familia desea. ¿Quién es Vegeta en realidad? No podía desempeñar ambos papeles. No eran compatibles.

El Saiyayin sintió su pecho arder y no se supo responder esa simple pero profunda pregunta. Tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró lo ojos, esperando sentirse menos abrumado. Se giró nuevamente y su esposa seguía allí, dormida. Vio su cuerpo moverse levemente y extendió su mano para acariciar esa blanca piel. En ese momento la calidez de ella no lo alcanzó y tuvo la sensación de estar tocando la nieve del frío invierno. En tan solo un instante un inmenso abismo se colocó entre ellos. ¿En que estás pensando, Vegeta? Se recriminó.

Sin siquiera notarlo había caído dormido. Muchas imágenes lo visitaron en sueños y lo llenaron de mayor confusión. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le preguntaba Bulma en sueños mientras tomaba la mano de sus hijos y se marchaba. " No es necesario que vengas con nosotros" le explicaba con esa sonrisa característica de su mujer. Aún lo miraba con sus ojos esperanzados, era como aquella vez en que ella lo sostuvo cuando él lloró. Llevaba el mismo vestido blanco, su cabello largo y las piernas manchadas de tierra mojada. Pero esta vez no se quedaba a abrazarlo bajo la lluvia. Solo tomaba a Trunks y a Bulla y se marchaba. La sombra de otro hombre aguardaba a lo lejos y ellos se alejaban junto a ese extraño.

Repentinamente Vegeta despertó. Miró a su lado y Bulma no estaba allí. Se levantó de un solo movimiento y salió corriendo de la habitación. Aún estaba a medio despertar y el pasillo se le hacía más largo de lo que en realidad era. Al pasar por el cuarto de Trunks, la puerta estaba abierta y se detuvo. Miró hacia adentro y su hijo descansaba en su cama mientras sostenía a su hermana en brazos. Vegeta entró silenciosamente en la habitación y los observó. Trunks llevaba esos pijamas coloridos que siempre consideró tontos, pero en ese momento le causaron cierta ternura. Era un niño después todo.

Vegeta se acostó justo a sus hijos y con su fuerte brazos los rodeó y los acercó a él.

\- Nunca los enviaría a otro planeta- dijo en voz baja- aunque sean la cosa más débil de todos los universos. No me importa.

Cerró sus ojos una vez mas y cayó dormido rápidamente.

Bulma entró a la habitación con el desayuno para los niños cuando se percató de la presencia de Vegeta. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y Vegeta no despertó. Puso su blanca mano sobre el brazo de su esposo y descansó unos instantes mirando a los tres saiyayines, antes de soltar una pequeña y amorosa sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos y amigas. perdon por la demora, pero las fiestas me mantuvieron ocupada. DBZ y DBS ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de akira toriyama.

Capitulo 3

Los días comenzaron a pasar con mayor normalidad.

Vegeta ignoraba la presencia de su padre, quien compartía muy poco tiempo con la familia. El príncipe estaba decidido a no hablar más con el Rey, por lo que apenas habían intercambiado palabra.

El Rey pensaba qué argumento usar para persuadir a su hijo, o qué hacer para que se convenciera de sus errores, sin embargo, hasta el momento no había logrado mucho.

Bulma aún creía que el Rey era un hombre herido y buscaba hablar con él, y continuaba brindándole antenciones. "Eres ilusa e imprudente" le dijo Vegeta.

\- Lo se. Ya me lo habías dicho antes – bromeó Bulma.

Sin embargo, la primera vez que la peliazul y el Rey estuvieron a solas, la balanza se torció a favor de las ideas de Vegeta.

El soberano estaba particularmente de mal humor. Se sentía frustrado de ver la terquedad de su heredero y la simplicidad de la mujer que lo acompañada día a día.

\- ¿Hay algo especial que te gustaría comer esta noche? A los saiyayines les gusta mucho la comida, ¿verdad?- le había preguntado la mujer.

El Rey caminó rápidamente hacia ella y luego de golpear una pared con su puño le respondió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – le dijo con enojo.- Mi hijo era el guerrero perfecto. Nadie nunca había sido como él, y míralo ahora: un débil y patético animal doméstico. ¿Qué hiciste para arruinarlo asi?

Bulma solo lo miró. Estaba verdaderamente molesto, y a los ojos de Bulma, también desesperado.

\- ¿Qué preferirías escuchar?- preguntó la mujer.- Sabes muy bien que no tengo la capacidad de coaccionar a un Saiyayin.

El Rey se había acercado aún más a ella y la miraba de forma amenazante.

\- Tal vez si desaparecieras tú y tus crías, él volvería a ser como antes.- señaló el Rey mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared, cerrando el paso de Bulma.

\- No es la primera amenaza de Saiyayin que recibo- le explicó con una gran sonrisa- Si quieres mátame. Sin embargo, con mis hijos es diferente. No creo que puedas ni siquiera acercarte a ellos.

Bulma lo miró firmemente a los ojos. Él vio por primera vez tan de cerca su mirada decidida y cálida. Era la misma mirada de su nieto al momento de la pelea.

\- ¿Qué quieres de Vegeta? ¿Por qué él?

Bulma río ante la pregunta, molestando aún más al Rey.

\- Él me hizo la misma pregunta cuando nos conocimos.

\- Debes dejarlo cumplir su destino. Hay millones de hombres por ahí que pueden suplantarlo aquí.

\- Tal vez a tus ojos sí lo haya. Pero para mí es irreemplazable. Además, no lo estoy obligando a quedarse aquí. No me mires como si fuese Freezer.

El Saiyayin se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes solo mirándola. Observando a esa criatura extraña y débil. Buscaba en ella motivos para que su hijo renunciara a todo solo para quedarse allí. No era fuerte, no parecía muy inteligente, no tenía ningún poder especial. Era muy bella, no podía negarlo, pero criaturas hermosas había en todo el universo y no era motivo suficiente para hacer a un príncipe renunciar a su legado.

\- Eres una criatura patética.- le dijo finalmente y se marchó.

Bulma suspiró profundamente. Ella esperaba que él no fuera tan exigente y estricto. Sabía que esa actitud afectaba a Vegeta.

Su esposo apareció en la habitación a los pocos minutos de que su padre se marchara.

\- ¿estuvo aquí, contigo?- indagó

\- Si. Se fue hace muy poco.

Bulma seguía haciendo sus cosas tranquilamente mientras Vegeta la observaba detenidamente, intentado verificar si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿pasa algo malo, Vegeta?

\- No- respondió el Saiyayin en voz baja.

\- No intentes convencerme de que todo está bien. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que andas bastante conflictuado.- señaló ella con firmeza- Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué.

\- Ya sabes que me molesta que mi padre siga por aquí- explicó

\- Si, lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es por qué siento que crees que estás entre la espada y la pared. ¿Quién te presiona, Vegeta? ¿Es realmente tu padre, o somos los demás?

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Bulma?

\- Tengo la sensación de que estás intentando demostrarnos a tus hijos y a mí que perteneces a esta familia. ¿Quiénes convercernos a nosotros, a tu padre o a ti mismo?

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y acarició su mejilla. Él no dijo nada y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

\- Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto y define qué es lo que quieres.

\- No tengo que decidir nada- agregó rápidamente el príncipe.

\- Entonces solo aclara esos sentimientos. Me pone enferma que tu padre piense que te obligo a permanecer aquí, sin embargo, me partiría el corazón que tú creyeras lo mismo.

\- ¡Sabes que no es así!- gritó el Saiyayin con molestia

\- Lo sé. Es solo que escucharlo de tu boca no está mal de vez en cuando. Recuerda que vivo suponiendo muchas cosas contigo.

Bulma se marchó dejando a Vegeta solo con sus pensamientos. ¿A que se refería su mujer cuando hablaba de demostrar que es parte de su propia familia?

Se supone que él no debería demostrar nada, ni elegir nada, ni aclarar ningún sentimiento. Pero a pesar de ello era evidente que tenía un conflicto. No era solo porque su padre continuará allí. Aún no se podía responder qué haría si apareciera nuevamente su planeta. Tal vez Bulma tenía razón cuando le decía que debía definir qué quería. Él quería estar con su familia, pero quizás, si su planeta apareciera, ese querer se haría más pequeño. Su deber como príncipe también era importante. Desde los valores de los saiyayines, eso estaría bien, pero desde los valores de la Tierra, esto sería reprochable. Como Saiyayin que vivía en la Tierra, estaba en un aprieto moral.

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?" Retumbó en su cabeza junto al rostro de la Bulma del sueño.

Vegeta fue en busca de Trunks para entrenar y olvidar así todos esos pensamientos que lo abrumaban, pero al ver a su hijo, con su personalidad tan alegre y amorosa recordaba los niños de su planeta. Los saiyayines no eran así. Solían ser crueles y su mayor anhelo era ser fuertes. Desean superar a sus padres y abuelos, y si podían derrotarlos, humillarlos y hasta matarlos para demostrarlo, mucho mejor. Así había más gloria.

Al contrario, su hijo siempre recordaba que su padre era el más fuerte, que algún día sería como él, pero lo decía con tanto orgullo y cariño que no se parecía en nada a un niño Saiyayin.

Vegeta sonrió y llamó a Trunks.

\- Te enseñaré algo nuevo.- le explicó.

\- ¿De verdad?, ¡genial!, aunque… debo irme más temprano hoy. Le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría con Bulla.

\- No te preocupes, llegarás a tiempo- respondió Vegeta mientras recordaba que los niños saiyayines no ayudaban a sus madres, ni cuidaban de sus hermanos. – Bulla no tendrá que esperar.

Trunks cambió su mirada por una desafiante, y con ello, comenzó el nuevo entrenamiento.

En la noche, Bulma apareció en su dormitorio solo para buscar ropa limpia y decirle a Vegeta que no dormiría. Estaba a punto de resolver un obstáculo del proyecto que tenía en curso. El Saiyayin quería creerle, pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba que ella quisiera un poco de distancia. Le costó mucho conciliar el sueño y la cama se sentía muy fría sin su esposa. Al dormir, soñó con la nave de Freezer y su vida en el espacio. Vinieron a su cabeza tantas escenas que daba por olvidadas que se sorprendió de que hubiese podido esconderlas.

Bulma trabajaba en su laboratorio. Estaba muy cerca de resolver el dilema y cuando se concentraba, las horas se pasaban sin notarlo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que el sol ya había salido y que la hora del desayuno ya había pasado.

Bulla estaba a solo dos habitaciones de distancia, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a llorar no pudo escucharla por el leve ruido de las máquinas. Vegeta y Trunks habían salido y nadie había ido a atender a la pequeña.

El Rey Vegeta se acercó a ella y su enojo con Bulma creció aún más. Esa mañana se había levantado decidido a volver a hablar con esa mujer. Esperó en el delicado cuarto de Bulla, pero la peliazul no aparecía. "Tarde o temprano deberá aparecer" había pensado, sin embargo, el llanto de la niña lo empezaba a fastidiar, por lo que la tomó de la blanca ropa y la llevó con él. Sentía el ki de su madre.

Entró con molestia y decisión. Esa mujer lo iba a escuchar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo para perder el tiempo?.

Cuando Bulma se percató de que estaba allí dirigió su mirada a la calmada niña.

\- ¿estaba llorando? – preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes engrasados.

El Rey Vegeta miró a la niña. Ya no lloraba. Levantó la mirada y vio la gigante nave que se levantaba frente a él. Sin darse cuenta, Bulma le había quitado a la niña de las manos y la colocó en un artefacto de tela sobre la mesa de trabajo.

\- Creo que le recuerdas a Vegeta. Se calmó muy fácilmente- señaló Bulma.

El soberano volvió nuevamente su atención a la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – dijo retóricamente. Sin embargo, la mujer estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no notó el tono de su voz.

\- Es una nave con dirección a distancia. Puede atravesar todo el universo sin necesidad de un piloto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las advertencias, aún estoy intentando resolver cómo hacer para que viaje al futuro y regrese.

El Rey Vegeta no sabía si molestarse aún más con ella o preguntar por sus invenciones. Él pensaba que era una mujer tonta e inútil, pero parecía muy hábil con la tecnología.

\- Es imposible viajar en el tiempo- agregó finalmente.

\- Mi hijo ya lo hizo. Vino del futuro más de una vez. Es decir que, ya construí una máquina de tiempo. Sin embargo, esto es distinto, es como una forma de… hacer envíos al futuro. Me gustaría ayudarlo a reconstruir su hogar.

El soberano estaba muy confundido, pero en lugar de hacer más preguntas, recordó por qué buscaba a la peliazul.

\- Eres una pésima mujer, madre y esposa. – bufó el Saiyayin.

Bulma no parecía sorprendida y eso enfadó y desconcertó al Rey.

\- No es necesario que des tantas vueltas. ¿Qué quieres de mi? – preguntó la peliazul mientras trabajaba.

\- Quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de Vegeta.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso. No es tan sencillo como lo haces parecer. Además, si estás aquí nuevamente, significa que aún no has podido hacerlo cambiar de idea. – respondió Bulma.

El Rey Vegeta cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad. De nada serviría que insistiera con esa humana, por lo que se marchó rápidamente hacia el exterior de la casa, se sentó en el techo y observó todo a su alrededor.

Era un lugar tranquilo. Hacia tiempo no disfrutaba de la paz. Su planeta nunca estaba en paz, sin embargo allí era diferente. Había tanta calma. Desde que había llegado, esa era la primera vez que podía descansar. Todos esos últimos días los pensamientos lo habían abrumado. No lograba comprender cómo era posible que su raza pudiese contarse con los dedos de su mano, y sus descendientes fueran mestizos.

El Rey reconocía que su nieto era muy fuerte, pero tal vez hubiese sido más fuerte si Vegeta hubiese buscado a una mujer mejor. Esa criatura lo confundía. Se había equivocado con lo de la inteligencia, pero no con respecto a su fuerza. Era una madre y una esposa tan débil. Se comporta con tanta soltura, tanta informalidad. Las mujeres saiyayines eran estrictas y duras para fortalecer a sus hijos. Pero esta humana era todo lo contrario.

El Rey veía a los hijos de Vegeta desde allí. Ellos estaban en el jardín. El niño llevaba a su hermana y la ubicó cerca de las flores. Ambos reían. Él le hacía caras extrañas y jugaba con algunos juguetes que había en una pequeña caja. Eran tan frescos. El Rey los miraba y no concebía que fueran saiyayines. "Se comportan peor que un plebeyo" pensaba. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que ese niño mal educado lo había vencido. Necesitaba hablar con él. Tal vez aún podía encaminar a ese niño. No se iba a perder la oportunidad de intentarlo, por lo que emprendió vuelo en dirección a los pequeños.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigas y amigos. gracias por esperar y dejar comentarios. me alegra mucho que les este gustando. queria avisarles que el proximo capitulo será el final. pronto lo voy a estar enviando y va a ser mas largo que los capitulos anteriores. gracias! (dbs y dbz y sus personajes no me pertencen, son obra de akira toriyama)**

Capitulo 4

Trunks le enseñaba a Bulla las diferentes flores que los rodeaban. Tenía la sensación de que había heredado el gusto por las flores de su abuela, y ya que aún era pequeña para explorar por ella misma, él decidió acercarle la naturaleza.

Ella sonreía y extendía sus brazos en dirección a las flores. Él iba colocándolas a su alrededor una a una, llenando la manta sobre la que la bebé descansaba. De repente, sus abuelo aterrizó junto a ellos.

\- ¡Hola, abuelito! – dijo alegremente Trunks. - ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros?

El Rey odiaba que lo llamaran abuelo. Ese no era su título. Su título era el de Rey. No importa que fuese su nieto, no podía dirigirse a él con tanta informalidad.

"No me extraña. Después de todo es criado por esa mujer vulgar", pensó. Sin embargo, debía ser inteligente si quería obtener resultados. No era momento de reprimendas.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes tu cola de Saiyayin?- empezó la conversación el soberano.

\- No lo sé. Creo que mi papá la arranco cuando nací.- respondió dubitativamente Trunks.

\- Pero es una parte importante de nuestro cuerpo.

\- Papá dice que no es necesaria. Él es muy fuerte y no tiene cola.

\- Eres muy fuerte para ser un niño, ¿lo sabías?

\- Por supuesto. Mi papá dice que soy más fuerte que él a su edad, y también que el viejo Freezer. El Freezer actual es más fuerte que yo.

El Rey Vegeta sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Había olvidado a Freezer. La calma y la realidad de su hijo lo habían cegado.

\- ¿Freezer aún está vivo? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Si. Fue revivido hace poco- respondió el niño con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba flores alrededor de su hermana.

\- Sabes la historia de Freezer y nuestro planeta, ¿Verdad? Eres un príncipe de nuestra raza, después de todo.

\- Si. Mi mamá me la contó.

\- ¿Tu madre?

\- Si. A mi papá no le gusta hablar demasiado sobre ese tema. – explicó Trunks.

\- ¿Tu padre no te enseño nada saiyayin?- dijo con fastidio.

\- ¡Si! Me enseñó a pelear y un poco del idioma.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- No. ¿Hay algo más para saber?

\- Al fin y al cabo eres el heredero de nuestra raza. Deberías saber todos lo necesario para convertirte en gobernante.- señaló con seriedad.

\- Ay abuelito, eres muy gracioso- contestó riendo.- ¡Âmi apanara rasikáta bhalasaba!

\- ¡No es una broma! Claramente tu padre no quiere continuar el legado de nuestra raza, pero tú eres muy fuerte, puedes hacerlo. Aún eres muy joven. Serás grande y derrotaras a Vegeta.

\- Gracias, abuelo, pero papá es mi maestro y… mi padre. Quiero ser como él algún día. Mi mamá y mi papá son mis héroes.

\- ¿Qué puedes admirar de esa mujer? – bufó sin pensar el Saiyayin.

\- Mamá es muy fuerte a su manera. También es una genio, y hace que mi papá sea más genial.

El Rey Vegeta se molestó. Sabía que esa zorra tenía culpa en la situación de su hijo. A pesar de que fuera fuerte, ese niño tenía mucho de esa mujer. Le llevaría años encaminarlo correctamente, y no tenía ese tiempo, ni en quien encomendar esa tarea. Sin mediar palabra se marchó rápidamente en busca de Vegeta.

El príncipe estaba por entrar a entrenar cuando sintió que su padre se aproximaba. Sabía muy bien que no eran buenas noticias.

\- Ya he sido lo suficientemente paciente, Vegeta. Pero se acabó.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó con resignación el Saiyayin.

\- Quiero que me hables claro. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- No quiero tener esta conversación contigo. – bufó Vegeta.

\- Tal vez no quieres porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón. Dime el por qué. Quiero entender por qué estás aquí en particular, en esta vida, con estas personas.

\- Las cosas se dieron así,¿Qué quieres que te diga?- señaló evasivamente.- tienes demasiadas pretensiones para estar muerto y no haber podido derrotar a nuestros enemigos, condenando a nuestra raza.

Vegeta empezaba a exasperarse. Lo fastidiaba grandemente seguir dando vueltas sobre eso y su padre insistía una y otra vez sobre lo mismo.

\- ¿Querías esto para tu vida? – preguntó con una calma poco característica del Rey.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Pensabas que así sería tu futuro?

\- No lo sé- respondió Vegeta mientras intentaba alejarse del Rey, sin éxito alguno.

\- Eres un principe. Mis responsabilidades ahora son tus responsabilidades. ¿Las vas a evadir?

\- No lo sé.- volvió a responder elevando el tono.

\- ¿Realmente elegirías esta realidad por sobre todas las demás?

\- ¡No lo se!- gritó con enojo el príncipe, sin percatarse de que Bulma había entrado en la habitación.

Vegeta sintió un escalofrío. Ella lo miró fríamente un instante, tomó las cosas que había ido a buscar y se volteó para marcharse.

\- ¡Espera!- le gritó para evitar que se fuera- No es lo que intentaba decir…- susurró al ver que ella no se había detenido ante su llamado.

El Rey Vegeta sintió por primera vez un leve sabor a triunfo.

\- Tu actualidad es muy atractiva, Vegeta. Vives en paz, en un buen lugar, eres muy fuerte. Pero has estás evadiendo tu destino por mucho tiempo ya. Las dudas son la prueba de ello. Sabes muy bien que como príncipe no puedes tener la misma libertad que otras personas. – explicaba el Rey con seguridad – No quisiera volver a morir sabiendo que te estás engañando a ti mismo y arruinando la única posibilidad de restaurar nuestra raza a causa de ello.

El Rey le tocó el hombro a su hijo y se alejó pacíficamente. La semilla estaba plantada y parecía germinar.

Vegeta se quedó allí, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo error tras error. Los ojos de Bulma le decían todo. No estaba dolida, no estaba enojada. No sabía qué pensar. Él no había querido decir lo que había dicho. La conversación lo había presionado mucho hasta llegar a ese punto. Debía buscarla y aclarar las cosas, pero cuando encontró a su hijo Trunks, él le explicó que ella se había marchado y no le había dicho cuándo volvería.

Vegeta espero ansioso que su esposa volviera, y salió disparado cuando la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, no era ella.

\- ¡Cariño! – gritó la madre de Bulma. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre estaba de visita? Hubiese preparado algo muy especial para cenar y me hubiese arreglado más.

El principe la miró esperando que llegara a la parte importante de la conversación: que le dijera dónde estaba Bulma y cuándo volvería.

\- Bulma me explicó que debía resolver algunos asuntos y que necesitaba irse unos días. Dice que nos encarguemos tú y yo de los niños. ¿No crees que será divertido? – dijo con entusiasmo.

Vegeta no quería preocuparse, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella se había marchado por su causa. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la mujer?

¿Qué debía hacer? Ir en su búsqueda no parecía buena. Solo podía esperar.

Trunks y Bulla ocuparían su tiempo. Ambos eran muy demandantes y eso lo ayudaría a mantener la cabeza ocupada, sin embargo, las noches eran distintas. La cama vacía traía los peores sentimientos. Solo en una oportunidad Bulma se había marchado de su lado por un varios días. Pero aquella vez ella se había ido enojada. Esta vez no comprendía qué le estaría sucediendo a la peliazul.

Durante la noche daba vueltas entre las sábanas y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, su padre se vanagloriaba en su éxito. Estaba cerca de lograr lo que quería. Se dedicó a disfrutar esa sensación de satisfacción. Todo parecía mejor desde aquella conversación con Vegeta. El clima le parecía agradable, la comida más deliciosa y hasta se daba el lujo de tomar siestas en diferentes lados de la casa, y a cualquier hora.

\- ¡Hola lindura, es un placer conocerte- escuchó sorpresivamente un día.

Se levantó del sillón donde se había relajado y una mujer muy extraña se ubicaba frente a él.

\- Soy la madre de Bulma. Estoy cuidando a los niños, pero debo ir a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas. Necesito que vigiles a Bulla durante unos minutos. Gracias. – explicó sin esperar una respuesta mientras se marchaba.

El Rey no pensaba obedecer las órdenes de otra mujer de clase baja. Miró el corralito donde la pequeña estaba recostada y jugando. Trunks no estaba lejos y dormía profundamente sobre unas colchas. De alguna manera le pareció una escena ya familiar. En el fondo, muy en lo profundo de su ser, él sintió envidia de esos niños. Se los veía relajados y felices. El Rey reconoció que a pesar de no tener rasgos saiyayines, podían ser consideradas lindas criaturas.

Cuando el niño dormía le recodaba mucho a Vegeta. El príncipe solía hacer movimientos con la nariz mientras soñaba y aparentemente su hijo había heredado eso. Sin notarlo, en el rostro del Rey se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, de repente, Trunks empezó a moverse como si su sueño ya no fuese tan agradable. Su abuelo no tardó mucho en levarse y acercarse a él.

\- Despierta, niño. – le decía mientras le sacudía el brazo.

Trunks abrió los ojos perezosamente y cuando vio al Rey sonrió.

\- Gracias, abuelo. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

El pequeño Saiyayin se frotó lo ojos, bostezó y miró fijamente a Bulla.

\- Abuelo… - le dijo al Rey, que se había sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

El Rey Vegeta rió para sus adentros. Todos estaban ansiosos por que su tiempo se acabara pronto.

\- ¿Tú también estás ansioso de que me vaya?- preguntó

\- En realidad quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo. Podemos planificar alguna actividad de abuelo-nieto.

\- ¿Actividad de abuelo…nieto?- dijo lentamente intentando comprender el significado.

\- ¡Si! Con mi papá tenemos nuestras actividades de padre-hijo. Estuve todos estos días pensando qué podíamos hacer tú y yo pero aún no se me ocurre nada. Acampar es la única idea.

El niño había estado pensando en él todo este tiempo. Eso era algo que no se esperaba. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Tal vez era porque aún pensaba como Saiyayin y creía tratar con otros saiyayines, pero su nieto era un híbrido, y al parecer, eso tenía sus ventajas.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el Rey.

\- Porque el clima está muy agradable en esta época. Mamá compró hace poco un equipo para acampar y todavía no pudimos usarlo, y…

\- No. ¿Por qué quieres pasa tiempo conmigo? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que intento quitarte a tu padre?- confesó.

\- Porque eres mi abuelito y te quiero.- explicó con simpleza el niño.- Mi mamá me explicó que los saiyayines suelen rechazar las cosas como el cariño y la familia, pero es porque aún no saben de lo que se pierden.

En ese momento Bulla empezó a hacer burbujas con la boca y Trunks fue rápidamente a buscarla.

\- ¡Mamá y papá ya te dijeron que no hagas eso? – la regañó suavemente.

El niño volvió al sillón con su hermana en brazos, pero aún estaba aprendiendo cómo sostenerla.

El Rey Vegeta los miró. No eran saiyayines. Eran monstruos como nunca antes había podido detenerse a conocer.

\- Ven, debes poner el brazo aquí abajo- le explicó mientras le tomaba el brazo al niño y se lo acomodaba por debajo de la cabeza de su hermana.- Imagina que tus brazos son su cuna. Necesita estar firme.

\- ¡Gracias, abuelo!- agradeció Trunks con una enorme sonrisa de niño mestizo.


	5. Chapter 5

Amigos y amigas, llegamos al final! Espero que disfruten leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Estaré subiendo otras historias, pero como ya dije, no suelo subir nada que no esté terminado o cerca de estarlo. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. Saludos! (Dbs y dbz junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama)

Capitulo 5

Sus manos recorrían la suave y blanca piel de la mujer que frente a él se ubicaba. Conocía esas curvas de memoria, como si se tratara de su propio cuerpo. Conocía la forma de su ombligo, el tamaño de sus pechos, la firmeza de sus hombros, la sensación de sus propios labios al besarla completa. Tenía miedo de tratarla con fiereza. La había extrañado.

Acarició su sedoso pelo corto y cerró los ojos para perderse en la delicadeza de su piel.

\- Bulma- la llamó en un susurró con su voz vibrante.

El dulce perfume que desprendía el cuerpo de la mujer lo inundó. Nada olía como ella en ningún rincón del universo.

\- ¿Quién es Bulma? – escuchó que respondía la mujer frente a él.

Abruptamente abrió los ojos y su esposa no estaba allí. Todo aquello que era conocido para él desapareció y ya nada le resultaba familiar. Ante él, una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros lo miraba extrañada.

Miró la desconocida habitación rocosa que los cubría, la cama en la que estaba sentado, las largas y oscuras cortinas y los extraños cuadros y símbolos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Príncipe Vegeta?- le preguntó con respeto y distancia aquella mujer.

Sintió que el aire lo ahogaba. Se miró las manos y se tocó el rostro, intentando darle sentido a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La mujer seguía hablando pero su voz sonaba lejana. Un dolor en el pecho lo mareó, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de repente, se encontró en su propia habitación. Estaba agitado y sudando mucho.

Vegeta acarició las sábanas blancas con desesperación. Miró las fotos de su familia y las cosas que se ubicaban en esos familiares muebles.

Todo había sido un mal sueño. Bulma no estaba allí.

\- Ya fue suficiente. Es hora de ordenar las cosas – se dijo mientras salía de la cama para vestirse.

Vegeta pensó que se levantaría y podría solucionar las cosas fácilmente, pero nada salió según la planeado. En la casa no había nadie. La madre de Bulma estaba cuidando de Bulla en la cocina y le había explicado que todos habían salido temprano en la mañana. Sin embargo, como buena noticia, también le dijo que Bulma estaba regresando.

Vegeta miró a Bulla y cayó en la cuenta de que no había estado pendiente de ella en todos esos días caóticos. Pensaba ir en busca de su padre, pero antes de eso decidió cuidar de la pequeña.

En la tarde, su padre regresó. Para su sorpresa, el Rey Saiyayin no estaba solo: su hijo Trunks había estado con él. Vegeta tuvo sentimientos contradictorios al entender que no corría ningún riesgo por ser más fuerte que su abuelo, y al mismo tiempo, preocuparse por él como todo padre haría. Se asombró mucho al verlo reír y al notar la leve sonrisa del Rey.

Trunks saludó a su padre y voló a ducharse sin dar ninguna explicación.

Vegeta miró a su padre, como si esperase que dijera algo sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo juntos.

\- Se le metió en la cabeza que me debía enseñar a convertirme en súper Saiyayin.- explicó el Rey.

Vegeta rió para sus adentros y no hizo comentarios. Después le preguntaría a Trunks.

\- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo el príncipe.

De repente, en la habitación apareció Bulma con ropa casual, al parecer se había tomado un descanso del laboratorio. Ella se sorprendió de que ambos saiyayines estuviesen allí.

\- Lo siento. Ya me voy- se disculpó.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Vegeta. – Quédate.

El príncipe volvió la vista a su expectante padre.

\- Tenias razón. – le dijo – Si las cosas hubiesen seguido su curso natural, nunca hubiese elegido la vida que tengo hoy en día. Hubiese sido una locura pensarlo. Hubiese hecho todo lo que esperaban de mi. Convertirme en su gobernante, elegir una mujer Saiyayin, criar a mis hijos de otra manera, conquistar otros planetas y si me hubiesen ofrecido cambiar esa realidad hubiese dicho que "no". Nunca hubiese deseado vivir como vivo hoy.

El Rey Vegeta se sorprendió de que reconociera todo eso con tanta tranquilidad y frente a su esposa.

\- Pero…nunca hubiese elegido esta vida por sobre otra, porque nunca me hubiese dado la oportunidad de conocer otra cosa. Hubiese vivido toda mi vida siendo alguien que en realidad no soy, y ni siquiera me lo hubiese cuestionado porque no habría sido consciente de ello. Nunca hubiese podido lograr ser tan feliz como lo puedo ser en esta vida. Tal vez no lo entiendas porque la felicidad es muy banal para los saiyayines, y lo sé porque vivo en esta realidad y ahora lo comprendo.

Hubiese vivido siendo una persona que en realidad no soy. Hoy entiendo que soy el verdadero Vegeta, y eso es suficiente para mi. Otros podrían burlarse porque me tildarían de débil, pero sé que no soy débil por ser quien soy y elegir a mi familia.

\- Pasaste demasiado tiempo con humanos…- señaló su padre.

\- Si, es exactamente lo que pensaría un Saiyayin.

\- ¿Acaso ya no te consideras un Saiyayin?- preguntó el Rey con cierta ironía.

\- Por supuesto que me considero. Sigo siendo su príncipe y no reniego por ello. Me siento orgulloso. Hay miles de cosas que haría por mi raza, pero negar o abandonar a mi familia no es una de ellas.

El Rey suspiró. Lo que decía Vegeta era verdad. Como Saiyayin no lograba entender lo que le decía su hijo.

\- Pienso que eres débil – le respondió.

\- No me importa.

\- Y patético

\- No me importa- insistió Vegeta.- Sé quien soy. Nada de lo que me digas va a hacerme dudar.

\- Estúpido- lo insultó el Rey.

Vegeta se molestó con su padre, pero repentinamente una columna de luz atravesó el cielo, cegándolos y desconcertándolos. La luz fue desapareciendo y Bills y Whiss aparecieron ante ellos.

\- Buenas noches- saludó con soberbia el dios de la destrucción.

El Rey Vegeta sintió pánico al verlo. El ser más poderoso que había conocido alguna vez. Alguien que lo había humillado y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Que sorpresa, Rey Vegeta. No sabía que estabas vivo.

\- No lo estaré mucho tiempo, señor. – respondió el Saiyayin mientras se ponía de rodillas y hacía una reverencia.

Miró a Vegeta y a su esposa y se percató de que ninguno se inclinaba ante el dios de la destrucción y eso lo espantó. Tal vez no sabían quién era. ¿Por qué estaría ahi?

\- Tal vez debería jugar contigo antes de que pierda esa oportunidad- sugirió Bills.

Vegeta se paró frente al dios, interponiéndose entre él y su padre.

\- No puedo dejarte hacer eso- le dijo el príncipe.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Vegeta?- le preguntó su padre con desesperación.

\- Te protejo – contestó.

\- Me queda poco tiempo. No vale la pena que te expongas por mi.

\- Eres mi padre. Cuando te dije que no niego ni abandono a mi familia, te incluye a ti. – explicó el príncipe mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el dios de la destrucción.

En solo un segundo, Vegeta se convirtió en súper Saiyayin y elevándose junto a Bills empezó su pelea en pleno cielo oscuro.

El Rey sentía el sudor frío que le recorría la nuca y odió tener que volver a experimentar ese tipo de miedo. No despegaba ni un segundo la vista del cielo.

Vegeta peleaba con destreza contra Bills, pero este era más fuerte. No tardó mucho en pasar a su estado de súper Saiyayin blue, iluminándose de ese brillo azul y ese aura superior. De esa forma podría seguirle mejor el ritmo al dios. Estaba decidido y había entrenado mucho para tener la capacidad de pelear contra los dioses.

\- ¿Qué… Qué es eso? – preguntó el Rey sin comprender qué sucedía y porqué Vegeta podía pelear con Bills.

\- Es un nivel de pelea muy superior al del súper Saiyayin común. El señor Vegeta y el señor Goku han estado entrenando muy duro para alcanzarlo.- explicó el sirviente de Bills.

El Rey Vegeta sentía que estaba soñando. Su hijo no podía ser tan fuerte. Era imposible, sin embargo, la escena frente a sus ojos le demostraban otra cosa.

\- ¡Fue suficiente! – gritó Bulma- ¡La cena ya está lista, a punto de ser servida, bajen de ahí!

El Rey la miró con evidente sorpresa. Ella estaba tranquila. ¿No tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriera a Vegeta?

Bulma miró al padre de su esposo y él sonrió.

\- Siempre se inventan alguna excusa para pelear. Son tan orgullosos que no pueden admitir que les gusta hacerlo. – bufó Bulma. – No te preocupes, ya bajarán.

Por la puerta a sus espaldas Goku hizo su aparición.

\- ¿Ya empezaron a pelear sin mi? – se quejó el torpe Saiyayin.

\- Ni se te ocurra sumarte. Ya comida está siendo servida. – lo regañó la peliazul.

Bills y Vegeta se miraron, observaron de reojo que la fiesta estaba por comenzar, por lo que empezaron a descender.

\- Los demás ya están en el otro balcón esperándolos a ustedes- explicó Bulma.

Todos empezaron a dirigirse al otro balcón, pero el Rey Vegeta se sentía desconcertado. Su hijo lo miró y lo llamó para que también fuera.

Al otro lado de la casa todo el grupo aguardaba en largas mesas puestas para la ocasión. Había comida de diferentes orígenes y de diversas formas de elaboración. Bills y Whiss estaban encantados.

\- Luego veré qué hacer contigo- le dijo el dios al Rey Vegeta.

\- Mandé a prepararte algo muy especial para ti, pero si le haces algo, ¡olvídalo!- amenazó Bulma.

\- ¡¿Qué preparaste?!- preguntó exaltado Bills.

\- Ya te dije que lo olvidaras…

\- Te prometo que no le haré nada- rogó el dios de la destrucción.

\- ¿Quién es el hombre de barba? – preguntó Goku mientras perdía su mirada en las fuertes de comida que inundaban la mesa.

Bulma golpeó a su amigo y tiró de su oreja para acercarlo a su rostro.

\- Es el padre de Vegeta. No seas irrespetuoso.- le dijo.

\- Hola señor, es un gusto conocerlo- saludó mientras agitaba su mano y empezaba a agarrar comida.

\- ¡Goku! ¡Búscate un plato! – le ordenó su esposa que lo estaba observando.

El Rey miraba todo y a todos y cada vez comprendía menos lo que ocurría. Bills y Whiss ya están sentado comiendo y hablando con todos esos seres de clase baja. La esposa de Vegeta podía retar al dios de la destrucción. Ese ser que lo había marcado para siempre. ¿Quién era Bulma en realidad?

\- ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó a su hijo.

\- Es muy largo de explicar, pero… Bulma siempre los invita a comer.

Vegeta se acercó a la mesa. El Rey miraba la escena y no sabía si aún continuaba con vida. Se alejó del bullicio y se acomodó sobre la barandilla del balcón para mirar las estrellas. A sus espaldas las risas y las peleas por comida continuaban. Miró a Vegeta en su nuevo mundo y comprendió que en realidad no sabía quién era su hijo. Sus miradas se encontraron y el príncipe no tardó en acercarse a él.

\- Deberías arrimarte a la mesa.- le sugirió.

Su padre suspiró.

\- Lo siento- le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido, Vegeta.

\- Te llamé débil. – explicó antes de hacer una pausa.- Eres más fuerte de lo que nunca imaginé que se podía llegar a ser. Tu esposa es especial de formas impensables para mi, y tus hijos son los niños más completos y profundos que conocí en mi vida. Tu realidad al lado de la que yo podía ofrecerte es envidiable y única. Es totalmente diferente de lo que un Saiyayin podría idealizar, pero es mejor. Ya no importan las suposiciones. Todo fue como debía ser. Este era tu destino.

Vegeta se sorprendió de las palabras de su padre. Sin dudarlo le tocó el hombro y empujó su cuerpo para que lo acompañara a la mesa.

\- Dice Trunks que está guardándote un lugar junto al suyo.

El Rey rió levemente.

\- Es muy demandante- opinó.

\- Si, igual que su madre- agregó Vegeta.

\- No la culpes solo a ella. Tú también eras muy demandante de niño.- lo regañó antes de ir a ver a su nieto, a quien se le iluminó la mirada al notar que el Rey iba en dirección a él.

\- Es mi abuelito "el Rey" – le explicaba a Goten y a la familia de Gohan, quienes estaba sentados cerca de él.

Vegeta entró nuevamente a la casa. Bulma estaba buscando algo en los cajones de una gran mesada cuando se encontraron. Ella lo miró y luego siguió con lo suyo.

El Saiyayin se acercó tímidamente y se paró junto a ella, esperando que interrumpiera su búsqueda y le regalara unos minutos.

Bulma se dio vuelta, tomó un objeto de un cajón y se lo entregó a Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

\- El regalo de Trunks.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Tenía que preparar las cosas para la cena. – explicaba ella mientras continuaba moviendo papeles, objetos y miraba de aquí para allá, como si estuviese nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Estaba un poco molesta contigo, lo admito.

\- ¿Solo un poco?- bromeó el Saiyayin.

\- Bueno, tal vez un poco más que eso. – respondió mientras guardaba unos paquetes que había sacado.

Vegeta la tomó de las muñecas para que solo se centrara en la conversación.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que sería capaz de abandonarte?

\- "No lo sé"- se burló Bulma.

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Vegeta mientras soltaba las manos de la peliazul para acercarla por la cintura. - ¿Me hubieses dejado marchar?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió rápidamente Bulma.- ¿eso es lo que te gustaría escuchar? Me sorprende que me preguntes eso. Me hubiese muerto deseando convencerte de que te quedes conmigo, pero nosotros no somos así.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos profundos. Cada vez que la veía, recordaba cuando él había empezado a vivir en su casa. Él se parecía mucho a su padre en esa época. Nunca había sido tan libre como cuando conoció a Bulma y empezó la vida junto a ella.

Su esposa estaba por deshacer el abrazo para volver a la cena.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó mientras la mantenía junto a él.

\- Ya me ausenté mucho. Tengo que volver.

\- ¿No podemos irnos de la reunión?- sugirió el Saiyayin.

\- Vegeta…- bufó Bulma. – No me des ideas.

El príncipe se acercó y besó los labios de su mujer. Esta vez sí era ella. Bulma lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró tras ella. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no eran tan libre como pensaba, o tal vez si. Pero eso no importaba, porque las cosas le gustaba así.

Vegeta volvió junto a su padre. Trunks lo invadía con sus charlas. Ya había tomado confianza y ahora nada lo detendría.

\- Dame un minuto con él- le ordenó Vegeta a su hijo.

\- Gracias. Ya no comprendía del todo de qué me estaba hablando- confesó el Rey.

\- ¿Sabias que puedes revivir de forma permanente?

\- Si. Me contaron de las esferas del dragón, pero no quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Mi esposa creó el radar para encontrarlas fácilmente. No tardaría más que unos minutos.

\- No importa.- respondió el Rey- Ya no pertenezco a este mundo, y no me refiero al mundo de los vivos. Quiero decir que todo está tan cambiado que me parece irreal. No es un buen lugar para mi.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Me parece una tontería lo que dices.

\- Si. Estoy seguro. No creo poder pasar las tardes tomando té con el dios de la destrucción.

A Vegeta le pareció graciosa la idea, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba extraño pensar en que pronto ya no estaría.

\- No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tenga todavía, pero sé que lo suficiente como para ir a ver a tu hermano Tarble.

\- ¿Te iras?

\- Si, pero primero debo hacer no sé qué con tu hijo.

\- ¿Acampar? De seguro te quiere llevar a acampar.

Ambos saiyayines sonrieron y volvieron a centrarse en la cena.

Todos estaban comiendo y riendo, inclusive Bills, quien ya estaba buscando motivos para pelear con Goku. Piccolo le mostraba a Krilin cómo preparar el plato de comida para que le resultara más atractivo a Maron. retenía a Boo, quien quería ir a robar la bebida de Whiss. Milk continuaba regañando a Goku por su mala influencia a Goten y el resto de sus amigos reían por ello.

El presente era una suma de millones de pequeñas casualidades que confluían en solo un instante. Ese momento no era un capricho. Era el resultado de muchas decisiones, de mucho dolor, de muchos buenos momentos. En ese segundo, Vegeta y Bulma comprendieron que sí existe el destino, y estaba allí, frente a ellos, diciéndoles que eran capaces de construir lo que quisieran, que solo debían ponerse manos a la obra.


End file.
